Morning Musume Songs
ブレインストーミング / Brainstorming Added on 11/7/2014 General Style / Color Dance / Red How to unlock Read chapter 1 in Story Mode Uniform Skill Needs 5 cards Fukumura MizukiSSR05.png Ikuta ErinaSSR08.png Suzuki KanonSSR06.png Iikubo HarunaSSR06.png Ishida AyumiSSR07.png Sato MasakiSSR09.png Kudo HarukaSSR12.png Oda SakuraSSR05.png ザ☆ピ～ス！/ The☆Peace Added on 11/7/2014 General Style / Color Sound / Blue How to Unlock Read chapter 6 in Story Mode Uniform Skill - 恋愛レボリューション21 / Renai Revolution 21 Added on 12/25/2014 General Style / Color Sound / Blue How to Unlock Get a B rank at least 20 times Uniform Skill - One・Two・Three Added on 12/25/2014 General Style / Color Fashion / Yellow How to Unlock Play at least 100 Lives Uniform Skill Needs 5 cards Fukumura MizukiSSR20.png Ikuta ErinaSSR19.png Iikubo HarunaSSR18.png Ishida AyumiSSR15.png Sato MasakiSSR21.png Kudo HarukaSSR20.png Fukumura MizukiGR02.png Ikuta ErinaGR02.png Iikubo HarunaGR01.png Ishida AyumiGR01.png Sato MasakiGR01.png Kudo HarukaGR01.png 気まぐれプリンセス / Kimagure Princess Added on 1/13/2015 General Style / Color Fashion / Yellow How to Unlock Get a B rank on Renai Revolution 21's Hard Mode Uniform Skill - モーニングコーヒー / Morning Coffee Added on 3/30/2015 General Style / Color Sound / Blue How to Unlock Get a B rank at least 25 times Uniform Skill - LOVEマシーン / Love Machine Added on 7/21/2015 General Style / Color Sound / Blue How to Unlock Get an A rank on 5 songs regardless of their difficulty level Uniform Skill - Oh my wish! Added on 8/19/2015 General Style / Color Sound / Blue How to Unlock Get a B rank on Love Machine (Normal Mode) 5 times Uniform Skill Needs 5 cards Fukumura MizukiVR01.png Ikuta ErinaSSR16.png Suzuki KanonSSR03.png Iikubo HarunaSSR14.png Ishida AyumiSSR14.png Sato MasakiSSR15.png Kudo HarukaSSR03.png Oda SakuraSSR10.png Ogata HarunaSSR10.png Nonaka MikiSSR11.png Makino MariaSSR12.png Haga AkaneSSR11.png Fukumura MizukiSSR21.png Ikuta ErinaSSR20.png Iikubo HarunaSSR19.png Ishida AyumiSSR16.png Sato MasakiSSR22.png Kudo HarukaSSR21.png Oda SakuraSSR15.png Ogata HarunaSSR11.png Nonaka MikiSSR12.png Makino MariaSSR11.png Haga AkaneSSR10.png Fukumura MizukiGR01.png What is LOVE? Added on 10/12/2015 General Style / Color Fashion / Yellow How to Unlock Get a B rank on The Peace! (Hard Mode) 7 times Uniform Skill - わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク / Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Added on 10/12/2015 General Style / Color Fashion / Yellow How to Unlock Get a B rank on The Peace! (Hard Mode) 7 times Uniform Skill - まじですかスカ！ / Maji desu ka SKA! Added on 1/12/2015 General Style / Color Sound / Blue How to Unlock Your avatar has to be level 15 or higher Uniform Skill - The 摩天楼ショー / The Matenrou Show Added on 12/15/2015 General Style / Color Sound / Blue How to Unlock Get a Full Combo on Maji Desu ka SKA! (Easy Mode) Uniform Skill - 冷たい風と片思い / Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi Added on 12/29/2015 General Style / Color Dance / Red How to Unlock Get a 20 combo on The Matenrou Show (Hard Mode) Uniform Skill Needs 5 cards Fukumura MizukiSSR23.png Ikuta ErinaSSR22.png Sayashi RihoSSR10.png Iikubo HarunaSSR21.png Ishida AyumiSSR18.png Sato MasakiSSR24.png Kudo HarukaSSR23.png Oda SakuraSSR17.png Ogata HarunaSSR13.png Nonaka MikiSSR14.png Makino MariaSSR14.png Haga AkaneSSR13.png One and Only Added on 1/23/2016 General Style / Color Sound / Blue How to Unlock Your avatar has to be level 25 or higher Uniform Skill Needs 5 cards Fukumura MizukiSSR11.png Ikuta ErinaSSR12.png Suzuki KanonSSR08.png Iikubo HarunaSSR09.png Ishida AyumiSSR05.png Sato MasakiSSR08.png Kudo HarukaSSR14.png Oda SakuraSSR08.png Ogata HarunaSSR05.png Nonaka MikiSSR03.png Makino MariaSSR06.png Haga AkaneSSR05.png スカッとMy Heart / Sukatto My Heart Added on 2/11/2016 General Style / Color Fashion / Yellow How to Unlock Get a B on Maji Desu ka SKA! (Hard Mode) at least 2 times Uniform Skill Needs 5 cards Fukumura MizukiSSR13.png Ikuta ErinaSSR04.png Sayashi RihoSSR03.png Suzuki KanonSSR07.png Iikubo HarunaSSR07.png Ishida AyumiSSR08.png Sato MasakiSSR12.png Kudo HarukaSSR06.png Oda SakuraSSR06.png Ogata HarunaSSR03.png Nonaka MikiSSR04.png Makino MariaSSR04.png Haga AkaneSSR03.png IkutaIshidaSSR01.png ENDLESS SKY Added on 3/12/2016 General Style / Color Fashion / Yellow How to Unlock Get an A rank on Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Hard mode) Uniform Skill Fukumura MizukiSSR14.png Ikuta ErinaSSR11.png Suzuki KanonSSR09.png Iikubo HarunaSSR08.png Ishida AyumiSSR06.png Sato MasakiSSR13.png Kudo HarukaSSR13.png Oda SakuraSSR07.png Ogata HarunaSSR04.png Nonaka MikiSSR05.png Makino MariaSSR05.png Haga AkaneSSR04.png MakinoHagaSSR01.png OgataNonakaSSR01.png Fukumura MizukiSSR16.png Ikuta ErinaSSR14.png Suzuki KanonSSR13.png Iikubo HarunaSSR12.png Ishida AyumiSSR11.png Sato MasakiSSR17.png Kudo HarukaSSR16.png Oda SakuraSSR12.png Ogata HarunaSSR08.png Nonaka MikiSSR08.png Makino MariaSSR08.png Haga AkaneSSR07.png 青春小僧が泣いている / Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru Added on 4/9/2016 General Style / Color Dance / Red How to unlock Get a B rank on Love Machine (Hard mode) Uniform Skill Fukumura MizukiSR03.png Ikuta ErinaSSR18.png Suzuki KanonSSR10.png Iikubo HarunaSSR10.png Ishida AyumiSSR09.png Sato MasakiSSR14.png Kudo HarukaSSR18.png Oda SakuraSSR09.png Ogata HarunaSSR06.png Nonaka MikiSSR06.png Makino MariaSSR09.png Haga AkaneSSR09.png Fukumura MizukiSSR22.png Ikuta ErinaSSR21.png Iikubo HarunaSSR20.png Ishida AyumiSSR17.png Sato MasakiSSR23.png Kudo HarukaSSR22.png Oda SakuraSSR16.png Ogata HarunaSSR12.png Nonaka MikiSSR13.png Makino MariaSSR13.png Haga AkaneSSR12.png Rank Scores Unknown. 泡沫サタデーナイト！ / Utakata Saturday Night! Added on 5/11/2016 General Style / Color Fashion / Yellow How to unlock Get an A rank on One and Only (Hard mode) Uniform Skill Needs 5 cards Fukumura MizukiSSR24.png Ikuta ErinaSSR23.png Suzuki KanonSSR12.png Iikubo HarunaSSR22.png Ishida AyumiSSR19.png Sato MasakiSSR25.png Kudo HarukaSSR24.png Oda SakuraSSR18.png Ogata HarunaSSR14.png Nonaka MikiSSR15.png Makino MariaSSR15.png Haga AkaneSSR14.png Suzuki KanonSSR15.png Suzuki KanonSSR11.png Rank scores unknown. The Vision Added on 5/28/2016 General Style / Color Fashion / Yellow How to unlock Get an A rank on Utakata Saturday Night! (Hard mode) Uniform Skill Needs 5 cards Fukumura MizukiSSR19.png Iikubo HarunaSSR16.png Sato MasakiSSR20.png Kudo HarukaSSR19.png Nonaka MikiSSR10.png Rank scores unknown. Help me!! Added on 6/29/2016 General Style / Color Dance / Red How to unlock Get an A rank on The Matenrou Show (Hard mode) Uniform Skill Needs 5 cards Ikuta ErinaSSR17.png Ishida AyumiSSR12.png Sato MasakiSSR18.png Kudo HarukaGR01.png Kudo HarukaSSR17.png Oda SakuraSSR13.png Fukumura MizukiSSR25.png Ikuta ErinaSSR24.png Iikubo HarunaSSR23.png Ishida AyumiSSR20.png Sato MasakiSSR26.png Kudo HarukaSSR25.png Oda SakuraSSR19.png Kudo HarukaGR01.png Rank scores unknown. 愛の軍団 / Ai no Gundan Added on 7/13/2016 General Style / Color unknown How to unlock Get an A rank on What is Love? (Hard mode) Uniform Skill Needs 5 cards Fukumura MizukiSSR07.png Ikuta ErinaSSR07.png Sayashi RihoSSR06.png Suzuki KanonSSR05.png Iikubo HarunaSSR05.png Ishida AyumiSSR04.png Sato MasakiSSR06.png Kudo HarukaSSR08.png Oda SakuraSSR04.png SayashiKudoSSR01.png Rank scores unknown. リゾナント ブルー / Resonant Blue Added on 5/11/2016 General Style / Color Fashion / Yellow How to unlock Get an A rank on One and Only (Hard mode) Uniform Skill - Rank scores unknown. TIKI BUN Added on 5/11/2016 General Style / Color Fashion / Yellow How to unlock Get an A rank on One and Only (Hard mode) Uniform Skill Needs 5 cards Fukumura MizukiSSR18.png Ikuta ErinaSSR15.png Iikubo HarunaSSR17.png Ishida AyumiSSR13.png Sato MasakiSSR19.png Oda SakuraSSR14.png Fukumura MizukiSSR26.png Ikuta ErinaSSR25.png Iikubo HarunaSSR24.png Ishida AyumiSSR21.png Sato MasakiSSR27.png Kudo HarukaSSR26.png Oda SakuraSSR20.png Rank scores unknown. セクシーキャットの演説 / Sexy Cat no Ensetsu Added on 11/23/2016 General Style / Color Fashion / Yellow How to unlock Use a Song Key. Uniform Skill - そうじゃない / Sou Janai Added on 12/21/2016 General Style / Color Sound / Blue How to unlock Get an S Rank on Sexy Cat no Ensetsu (Hard Mode). Uniform Skill Needs 5 cards. Makino MariaUR01.png ムキダシで向き合って / Mukidashi de Mukiatte Added on 1/1/2017 General Style / Color Sound / Blue How to unlock Get an S Rank on Sou Ja Nai (Hard Mode). Uniform Skill - Category:Songs